kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clothes (Pocket Clothier)/@comment-174.17.16.28-20160222012601
For this game depending on where you place decorative features you can unlock new clothing articles, so for instance when you unlock a new fixture such as a plant, poster, vending machine, or dressing room, move it around the shop in different spots until you unlock something. Placing things in the back, front, near a window, against a wall or in the center of the shop have a chance to give a clothing manufacturer an idea for a new article of clothing; then you get to stock it! Also, be mindful of where you spend your special items that you earn and that you create in the "Idea Room". Especially the items that boost clothing article properties such as the ones with the shelf icon for "Price", "Glamour", "Demand", "Appeal", etc. Because if you use them on the same object you can waste them by going over the cap because the game doesn't let you know if the specific stat is already full in the place where you spend them; but it does in other areas of the game. So, when you have a "Plan" to choose an outfit for someone pay close attention to the fashion levels of the items you want to improve (as adding glamour to an item with full glamour bar will not help you). Also, when upgrading your employees, the skill book for "Charisma", "Stocking", "Speed" and "Taste" can be wasted past the number 999 for each skill... Also, you don't have to give RAISES to your employees every time they ask for one!! The hearts line shows how loyal they are, so just make sure they have at least one heart. Each time they are denied a raise, they loose a loyalty heart.. But fortunately in the "Idea Room" you can occasionally craft a loyalty book, that will add one heart to the employee of your choice. My suggestion for the basement is the the Stage, and make sure you grab the "Celeb Network" skill and level that up ASAP. That will make it so you can hold a major event every other "day" for tons of medals and cash. The best rewarding "Plan" is always the one that costs more cash to perform. After the basement and maybe the first floor, I wouldn't be in a huge hurry to keep building floors, but definitely get an overpass for that 2nd floor. Don't build the elevator (it slows the customers and employees down considerably). They stand at the elevator for longer than it takes to use the stairs sometimes! The service counter fixture goes very well with the "Hemingway" skill to earn medals. Speed register is nice but not make or break, since the customers will not abandon the line from getting upset or anything like that.. After closing hours if you have a line of customers the clock will stop until each customer has been helped and finally exits. My best and most important advice is to hire cheap employees and keep their wages below 40$ or as low as possible. Make sure to train all of the skills that allow them to "Create superior new items." Those are easily spotted because their icon has a red square in the background. In following that tip you can quickly get craft items early in the game. This is great for farming Shop Items that help in all aspects of the game. Also, try not to get too many of one thing at once, like don't go on point spending sprees, because I believe the game prioritizes and discards some rewards. So if you place 15 new outfits on the sales floor at once you may not reap all of your benefits, the same goes for spending skill points and placing decorative items and leveling your skills also. So your best bet to get as much out of rewards as possible: do one thing and see how it rewards you by waiting a bit with the clock running; then move on to do the next thing on your list.